Lost Flower of the Hidden Leaf Village
by Ms. Yankee Doodle
Summary: 8 years ago there was a young girl by the name of Yuri Deviluke who was part of a respected family of shinobi. But one day on her way to the ninja academy she was kidnapped and was never to be seen again. Turns out that she's Gai Sensei's NIECE!


Lost Flower of the Hidden Leaf Village

Author's Note; What's goodies Fan Well I'm back! Just if you need a refresher. My old pen name was 'Sassy Kagome Chi Chan' yes it was a tongue twisting name I admit but I was loved ne? Back to the point...I'm writing/wrote a new fic! A Naruto fan fiction. It's my first ever! I'm not a HUGE Naruto expert so please bear with me. Let me fill you in on something...this story is WAY different from any other Naruto fan fiction you have read ever! Why you ask? Tee hee... Gai Sensei...has a NIECE! OH MAH GAH! Mmmhm you got that right. But I'm not gonna spoil anything...just read the first chapter and tell meh what cha think mmkay? nn --- Yankee luvs chu!!

Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto or any other of the Naruto characters and all that yada yada yada bull poopy. 0; (I wish I owned Sasuke-Kun!!! Kyaaa!3)

Chapter 1; Lost Cherry Blossom

'Dark It is always dark here Darkness is where I stay.  
To stay and wallow Until I receive my punishments Just a normal day.  
In my eyes.  
In my eyes...'

She coughed out gasping for air. Her blood dripping down her chin and making a puddle right under her feet. Even though it didn't matter anyway...With you being shackled by your wrist; dangling, your feet just hanging inches above the floor and barley able to move them anymore then it wouldn't matter anyway. Gaging on her own mixture of saliva, blood and puke she kept her head hung low. Her long black hair covering her face so that way she couldn't see that monster face-to-face. Goosebumps arose on her skin as he slipped his hands up her shirt. She whimpered as he felt her up with those cold...cold hands.

"Aww what's the matter pumpkin? Too cold? Don't worry--;", the monster cooed while sliding his hand down her hips.  
"I'll heat things up for you...", he purred into her ear while pushing her up against the cold damp wall.

With her head hung low she whispered out;

"No...please...not again...not today"  
The creature smirked and slid his freezing hands up her thighs.

'No this can't be happening again to me...no...I won't let him...do this...again'

She closed her hands and listened to the encouragement of her heartbeat just pounding down at her chest until she had the courage to burst out;

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!"  
She gasped at her outburst, her mind swarming with regret. The monster stood quiet...Letting her voice echo and bounce off the walls. He stepped back, letting the outburst sink in with that, he withdrew his fist and punched her dead in the jaw. The impact connected and sent her flying backwards into the concrete wall. Her bloodstained chains broke off causing her to come crashing to her knees. Tears poured out of her eyes as she felt the stinging, bloody, and pulsing pain that was her mouth.  
When she opened her mouth to breathe blood came gushing out and spilled on her thighs. The sight of her own blood made her sick and dizzy.

'But even in darkness You will find that light To guide you To protect you And to bring you back home...'

She sat up straight, her her eyes still looking toward the ground now soaked with blood. With her fist clenched she lifted her head, looked into the creature's eyes and screamed:  
"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?!!!"  
Her outburst ricochet off the walls sending a chill up the creature's spine. But it was not just her outburst made him nervous but there was a presence that made him jumpy.  
BOOM!  
A burst of light came pouring into the darkness nearly blinding the creature and it's victim.

'What's happening?...'

Four shadows appeared. From the look of it; it was a group of people 1 adult and 3 children. Suddenly the adult lifted his hand and just bonked one of the children on the head causing the boy to jump in the air in searing pain.  
Finally when her eyes adjusted to the light she could see a bit more clearly. The boy had bright and vibrant blonde hair. And the man had silver hair. Now on top of the boy's head was a HUGE bump.

"I thought I said not to make a sound Naruto"  
"I'm sorry Kakashi Sensei. I guess I was too excited." Naruto said while rubbing his bump with that official Naruto smile. Our girl was completely dazzled by this blonde haired ninja for the first time in years she smiled...she truly smiled. The squad saw he covered in blood and looked shocked. And with that she slowly fainted.  
"OH NO MS. YURI!", Kakashi yelled out while catching her before she hit the pavement. He held her in his arms, analyzing her facial features. He motioned for the others to come to him.  
"Kakashi sensei is this really her?", asked Sakura.  
"No-doubt about it. It's confirmed that is young girl is Yuri Deviluke the little girl who dissapered from out village 8 years ago"  
Kakashi turned to Sakura.  
"I want you to watch her with your life..Naruto and Sasuke come with me we will scan and search the area for her kidnapper and clearly her abuser. With that the boys followed their orders.  
Outside they were searching for the creature that had held captive Yuri but her had fled and complete covered all trails to finding him. Inside Yuri was finally coming to.  
Slowly she opened her deep green eyes and saw Sakura looking down at her. Shocked she pushed Sakura away and backed up into a wall.  
"W-who are you"  
"Ms. Yuri please calm down"  
"No I won't...GO AWAY"  
"Ms. Yuri I'm here to help you"  
"Please stay back! Leave me alone"  
Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke heard the shouting and ran inside. Yuri was in a corner, hugging her knees and crying. Kakashi walked up to her calmly and said;

"Please stay calm Ms. Yuri...My name is Kakashi Hatake and I've been sent from the Leaf Village with Squad 7 to find you"  
Yuri looked at him with disbelief.  
"T-the Leaf Village"  
Her eyes filled with tears of joy as she hugged Kakashi. He patted her back.  
"I haven't been home in years! I can't wait to go home!" She got up and smiled from ear-to-ear.  
'It's not a dream.  
It's REAL!  
I can go home!"

Hardly 5 minutes went by and she stumbled. She hasn't walked around in such a long time and her feet gave out on her. Naruto quickly helped her up to her feet. Her legs felt like pure Jello. She held on to his forearms for support.  
"Well walking is out of the question for you huh Yuri?", Kakashi said. She blushed.  
"I'm sorry...I haven't walked in such a long time"  
"Then I'll carry you." Naruto offered with a smile. She looked at him and smiled softly.  
"I'd like that"  
He crouched down as she got on his back. Once settled in she let out a huge sigh and nodded to Kakashi.  
"All right squad let's head back to the village. Yuri needs some medical attention"  
On the walk back she enjoyed listening to Naruto and Sakura's little argument on proper ninjustu techniques.

'It's funny how they argue.  
Heh.  
It's funny how how EXACTLY they sound like us.  
Yeah.  
Like how we USED to act.  
Just the two of us'  
She slowly closed her eyes and fell right to sleep. Dreaming of arguments, piggyback rides, and the smell of the cherry blossom petals.

Author's Space; Soooo What did 'ya think for the first chapter? Do I need improvement? A new point of view? A new hair-do? Or should I delete this story from the face of the internet? Tell me my readers the power is in your hands. Help me determine my future as a manga-ka/writer and tell me what I need to do to make this story better for you? I'll do what I can to make it better. I'll give this whole story a most needed make-over (if necessary xD). I'll even do the fan chapters that I used to do where you send me things that you wrote or want to suggest for the more random short adventures in the extra goodies that I'll put in very soon :D So please gets on my hands and knees O.O; Tell me please! ;; It's my first Naruto fic ever! I'm mostly used to InuYasha, Chobits, DearS and a little of Harry Potter?! WTF? oO; Naw I'm joking around xD Read Review 3

-Yanks Babehz nn


End file.
